ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omni Crew Origins: Jane
Story Nowatch: Wow! So, you teamed up with them beating Khyber! Nowatch is writing notes frantically, as Ryder looks mighty impressed with himself. Ryder: Well, it was an epic battle, if I do say so myself. Ben: Except where you almost got crushed without us! Ryder: Same to you! Nowatch: Then, the next member to join was Jane. Creating the original four of the Omni Crew! Ben: And once we had found her, the first official battle of the Omni Crew began! The battle of the Technowargs! Nowatch: Technowargs? Jane: What are you guys doing? Jane walks over from her chick flick, leaving Kairi alone, who is enticed by it. She shakes Yami awake in excitement, no longer having Jane to share her excitement with. Jane: You better not be telling this kid any lies. Ryder: Then join us. We were just about to go into detail about the time we first met you. Jane: Whoo, I still dread that day. Nowatch: Dread it? But, you became one of the biggest heroes ever! Jane: At the time, I wanted nothing more than to be just a regular person with no powers. Then, the three stooges come and throw my life upside down! Ben: You think John’s a stooge? Jane: He’d be Moe, the leader. You two are Larry and Curly. Ryder: Really? I’m hurt that one who I love like a sister would call me a stooge. Jane: You sure didn’t like me back then. Nowatch: Tell me the story already! I wanna know! End Scene John, Ben and Ryder arrive back at the construction site of Omni Crew HQ in the Rustbucket, it being close to completion. Ryder: Whoa! That’s going to be our hideout? John: Not very hidden. It’ll be more of a, headquarters. Ryder: Either way, I like it. Argit: Hello, my boys! Argit walks over, smiling at them. Argit: And welcome to our newest member! Ryder: Who’s the sleazy looking rat? Ben: Argit, our sponsor. He’s the one who’s paying for the headquarters. Ryder: Oh. Well, thank you, Mr. Argit. Sorry about the insult. Argit: No problem. I know pleasantries don’t really take effect until you know who you’re talking to, anyway. We’re far enough along to have rooms already set up for you to sleep in. Assuming you don’t find another member. An even four, the Fantastic Four! No, no. That name doesn’t have a good ring to it. I’ll keep thinking on a name. John: Really? Ben: We’ll have to think of names sooner or later. The group goes back into the Rustbucket, Ryder going to unload the Tenn-Speed. There’s revealed to be a message on the phone, as Ben goes to listen to it. Lucy Mann appears on the monitor. Lucy: Hey Ben, it’s your cousin Lucy! Ah-ha! (Snorts) Listen, Kevin told me all about your new team, which sounds so totally awesome! I wish I could join the team, but I think I found someone who’d fit even better. She lives in this small town where I’m working undercover, and has an Omnitrix on her wrist! I don’t think I’ve seen her use it, not much goes on around here. But please, please, please consider trying to recruit her! She needs a good push in the right direction to be a hero, and I know you can help! GTG, but I wish you guys luck! John: GTG? Ryder: It means, “Got to go.” Did she happen to include directions in that message? Ben: As a matter of fact, she did. You know what that means? John: Road trip. Ryder: Oh yeah! Back on the road! End Scene They park the Rustbucket outside of town, as John, Ben and Ryder wander the streets. Ben: I called ahead to Lucy, saying that we were on the way. But I don’t see her anywhere. Ryder: This, is, BORING! Can’t I at least look around using the Tenn-Speed? John: We’re not trying to draw attention to ourselves. Ben: With two big time heroes in the group? Good luck with that. The sound of lightning occurs, as the three react instantly, heading in that direction. In a park, they spot Brainstorm, having a pink color to her attire, and Lucy in Lenopan form fighting a Technowarg, which is a wolf resembling exo-skeleton. Brainstorm opens her skull, firing lightning to hit a Technowarg, but overshoots, frying a tree branch. Brainstorm: Oops! A little bit too much power on that! But, no, stay back! Technowarg lunges at Brainstorm, as Lucy stretches an enlarged fist, knocking it away. Technowarg gets up, ready to pounce again. Ben: They’re getting creamed over there! Lucy! Lucy: Huh? (She looks over, gasping) Ben! Technowarg slashes through Lucy’s sludge head with its claws, though she reforms. Ben activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Eatle: Let’s see how this thing likes becoming a meal. Brainstorm: Another person with an Omnimatrix device? Something tells me this isn’t a mere coincident. Eatle runs over, eating the branch that Brainstorm had splintered off the tree earlier. He then fires a laser, though Technowarg dodges it. Eatle: Too fast. Hey! Girl with the watch! Hold it with lightning! Brainstorm: I can do that? (Gasps) I can! Brainstorm fires lightning from her head, them hitting Eatle as Technowarg dodges. Eatle floats into the air, flailing his limbs. Eatle: Whoa, whoa! Not me! Brainstorm: Eep! Sorry! Brainstorm drops Eatle, as Technowarg goes after Brainstorm. Lucy stretches, and holds it down. Lucy: Jane! Get it now! Brainstorm, looking nervous, fires lightning again at Technowarg. She catches it this time, causing it to levitate in the air. Eatle fires a laser, hitting and destroying it. Lucy: Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Now that’s the superhero team! Brainstorm: I’ve told you already, Lucy, I’m not a hero! Brainstorm reverts, revealing Jane, who is wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans. Eatle reverts as well. Ben: Well, you could be with that Omnitrix. I’m Ben Tennyson. And these are my friends, John and Ryder. Jane looks over, as John and Ryder approach. Jane’s eyes glance down at their wrists, her spotting their Omnitrices. Jane: You all have an Omnitrix? John: Yeah. We’ve been looking for others who wield it. We were hoping, Jane: This is perfect! If you have Omnitrixes too, then you can remove it! Jane holds her right arm out, pushing her Omnitrix towards John. Ben: Uh, come again? Jane: I don’t want this thing. I never wanted this stupid thing! All I want is to live a normal life and worry about normal girl things, like boys and fashion! Lucy: But Jane! You so kick butt with that thing! You could be an awesome hero, Jane: I don’t want to be a hero! I don’t want to be, be, a freak! Ryder: Okay, I’ve had enough of this. Ryder walks off, activating the Omnitrix and slapping it down. Jetray: I’ll wait for you at the Rustbucket. Jetray flies off, out of sight within a few moments. John sighs, as he motions to Ben. Ben comes over, and he leans in. John: I’ll go have a talk with Ryder. You talk with Jane. John breaks away, as he waves his hand without looking back. Jane: Hey! What about the watch?! Ben: He’ll consider it. But in the meantime, is there any place good to get a bite to eat around here? I’m starving! John arrives back at the Rustbucket, where Ryder is laying on the wing, staring up at the sky. John: Ryder, come on down. Ryder: Why are we wasting our time on her if she doesn’t even want the Omnitrix? I mean, this thing is the greatest thing of my life! I wouldn’t have been able to travel like I do without it. John: Not everyone feels the way we do about the device. But it is our job to try and convince her to join us. And if she doesn’t, we need to ensure the safety of her Omnitrix, to make sure no one else gets it. Ryder: Keep her safe? Let her fare for herself, make her be a hero then. John: Okay, this needs a new approach. Imagine, imagine that she’s your sister. Ryder: I don’t have a sister. John: Neither do I. But we still have to look out for her just like one would do for a sibling. Just, trying thinking about her like that, and see where things go. Ryder: (Groans) Fine. But for the record, I don’t like this idea. John: Noted. Come on. Ben should be talking her down. Ben, Jane and Lucy are in a diner, the group laughing hysterically. Ben: (Between laughs) After that, no one took him seriously again! Everyone always heard (In nasally voice) “I like Mike N’ Ikes.” Jane is laughing so hard she puts her burger down, while Lucy snorts a mixture of milkshake and sludge out of her nose. John and Ryder walk in, the bell ringing. Ben: Ah! John! Perfect! You’ve got to tell them about that tennis match you told me about! Jane: Tennis? You play tennis? John: Used to. But this one is the better story. So, it’s my serve as I toss the ball up. Out of nowhere, a tennis ball from another court flies towards my racket. I swing for the serve, hitting both balls, sending them both down the court. The other guy doesn’t move, thinking the ref would call a foul or something. Afterwards the ref calls, Ben: “30-love!” John: The other guy went mad, saying that shouldn’t count. The ref simply replies, Ben: “Well, if you had gone for one of them, the score would only be 15-love!” The group starts laughing, except Ryder. Ryder: How is that funny? Jane snickers at Ryder, when Ryder rolls his eyes, them focused on the window. An albino Loboan, with a skin tight dress with shorts at the bottom, and bandages covering her right eye. The Loboan’s snout splits. Ryder: ENEMY! The Loboan fires a sonic howl, shattering the windows and blowing the group away from the window, into the bar stand. The Loboan runs in and climbs in through the window, with a wide grin on her face. Nailah: Hello, Jane. Jane: Who’s that? Lucy: Nailah. A high level criminal. Nailah: A little bird had told me that there’d be more Omnitrix wielders coming after you. I was just content on taking the Omnitrix off your corpse, but I’ll take it from all of you just the same. Nailah lunges at Jane, as Ryder moves in front of her, slapping down the Omnitrix. Nailah grabs Wildvine’s arm, as he moves root legs up, grabbing and tossing her, her sliding along the bar top. Nailah catches herself, as Ben slaps down the Omnitrix, going for a kick as Kickin Hawk. Nailah blocks the kick with her arm, firing a sonic howl to blow him into a booth. Kickin Hawk: Sheesh! What fowl breath you have! Heh. See what I did there? Lucy stretches her arm at Nailah, who splatters it and swats her away. Lucy: (Sarcastically) Yeah, hilarious! Jane takes off running, as she slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Echo Echo. She slides under the bar gate, as Nailah stands on the counter, reaching down to grab Echo Echo from down there. John transforms into Battle Tails, as he slaps Nailah’s face with his tails. Nailah gets ready to pounce at Battle Tails, when Wildvine grabs her from behind with his tendrils. Battle Tails: Jane! Help us out! Give us a sonic scream! Echo Echo: What? Oh, right! Echo Echo rolls out, firing a sonic scream. Nailah flips out of Wildvine’s grip, kicking him into the sonic scream trajectory. Nailah lands, Kickin Hawk dashing in at her, her jumping over his kick. She puts her hands on the counter, and extends her legs, kicking Kickin Hawk away. Battle Tails rolls like a ball down the counter, as Nailah spins and bites at him, him blocking it with his tails. Battle Tails punches Nailah in the nose, distorting her. Battle Tails: A punch to the nose is enough to distort a Loboan for an attack. Lucy charges in, as Nailah fires a sonic howl, blowing Battle Tails and Lucy back. Echo Echo fires a sonic howl, Nailah running to dodge. Battle Tails: Try multiplying to surround her! Echo Echo: I can multiply? Echo Echo focuses, as she multiplies into a second clone. Echo Echo: Whoa! I can! Nailah hammers her arm into Lucy’s head, her dropping to the ground. She gets ready to stand, as Nailah pins her down, blaring a sonic howl right into her ears. Lucy’s eyes look droopy, as she falls unconscious, taking a solid human form. Nailah puts Lucy on her shoulder, as she runs out the remains of the shattered glass door. Echo Echo: Lucy! The Echo Echo clones run after Nailah, the clones rejoining and reverting. Jane: Get back here with her! Kickin Hawk and Battle Tails join Jane, both of them reverting. Ben: What’s this wolf’s game? Kidnapping Lucy? John: Most likely a change in local. In such cramped quarters, she was at a disadvantage. Wherever we’re going, it’ll be to her advantage. Jane: You’ll help her, won’t you? John: Only if you help too. Lucy’s your friend. It’s only fitting that you’re the one to help her. Jane: But, I’m not a hero. John: Right now, you need to be Lucy’s hero. Jane: (Shrugs) Fine. But afterwards, I’m done! You’re taking this watch! John: Fair enough. Ben: Uh, where’d Ryder go? John: I have a pretty good idea. End Scene John, Jane and Ben arrive in the center of town, Nailah standing there with Lucy by her feet. John stops right outside the edge of the square, Jane and Ben following his lead. There are people around, chattering nervously about what’s going on. Nailah: So predictable. Yet, I’m so glad it is that easy to manipulate you. He made it seem like you were brighter than this. John: Then who’s the brains behind this operation? Since you just admitted it wasn’t you. Nailah: Your superior, Dr. John. Jane: Who? Ben: Cool! I get to meet your evil doppleganger! John: That makes sense. I believe it’s safe to say that he’s the one to design that robot from before? Nailah: The Technowarg? No, that was my design. However, he managed to upgrade it, and mass produce it. Nailah raises her arms, as an army of Technowargs appear, on rooftops, climbing along building sides, from the streets. The bystanders now scream and flee, moving out of the battle zone. Nailah: You may be strong enough that this isn’t a problem for you John, but you’re only as strong as your weakest link. John: Good luck with that. Ben, stick with Jane. Ben: Obviously. John slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Malem. Malem charges at Nailah, as several Technowargs swarm at him. Malem punches through them, shattering them like glass as he barrels towards Nailah, swinging a fist at her. Nailah fires a sonic howl to propel herself backwards, then at Malem, him starting to crack from it. Malem fires a mana blast, distorting Nailah and sending her flying. The Technowargs swarm at Ben and Jane, who transform into Upchuck and Four Arms, respectively. Four Arms punches a Technowarg, destroying it easily, while Upchuck extends his four tongues, grabbing and eating four Technowargs at once. He spits energy spheres at the Technowargs, destroying some that were clinging onto Four Arms’ back. Four Arms: Thanks. Upchuck: Don’t drop your guard yet! A Technowarg swipes at Upchuck, sending him tumbling away. The Technowarg goes after him, as Upchuck eats it, spitting energy spheres at other Technowargs. Four Arms is surrounded, when a series of missiles fly in, destroying the Technowargs. When the smoke clears, it reveals Inspector Gadget riding the Tenn-Speed. Inspector Gadget: Initial prognosis correct. Additional tactical support was needed in order to engage the Loboan criminal. Upchuck: Ryder! See if you can get Lucy! A Technowarg climbs onto Four Arms’ back, her grabbing it and pulling it apart. Inspector Gadget rides towards the battle between Nailah and Malem, Malem held down by a sonic howl, his body cracking. Inspector Gadget presses a button and firing a missile, which explodes by Nailah. The explosion stops her attack to allow Malem to uppercut her, knocking her back. Malem reverts, as he dials into the Omnitrix. Inspector Gadget comes to a stop, picking Lucy up. John: After that, scour the rooftops. Find the ones commanding the robots. Inspector Gadget: Technowargs. Exo-skeletons designed to merge with an organic host. Judging by the volume of them and the control over them, the controller must be within a two block radius. Inspector Gadget drives off as John slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Shocksquatch. He releases lightning, destroying Technowargs then launching the debris at Nailah, who has recovered. Nailah swats through them, and pounces at Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch rolls back and kicks her off, releasing lightning as he does. Four Arms punches a Technowarg, as she reverts. Jane: No! Agh! A Technowarg comes at her, as Upchuck rams the Technowarg, as another one comes at him. Upchuck reverts, as the Technowargs swarm him. Jane: Look out! Ben slaps down the Omnitrix, as he turns into Articguana. He fires a freeze ray at the ground, propelling himself upward and freezing the Technowargs. Jane freaks out, as Articguana lands next to her. Articguana: You cool there? Jane: (Hyperventilating) Yeah, fine. Just, whoo. This is a lot. Articguana: The reason we’re doing it together. This is a bit too much for me alone. So I need you back in the game. Jane: Right. Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Chromastone. Articguana: Cool. Fly up in the sky, fire ultraviolet rays down on them. Chromastone: I, can fly? Articguana: You’ve got a lot to learn. Articguana fires his freeze ray, as Chromastone takes a deep breath, and jumps into the air. She stays suspended in the air, slightly freaked out about it. Chromastone: Whoa! Amazing! Chromastone fires an ultraviolet ray, destroying a Technowarg. Articguana makes an ice path, which he slides along as he freezes the Technowargs. Chromastone lands on a roof, firing an ultraviolet ray. Several Technowargs swarm her, as she punches and kicks them away. On a rooftop far away, Dr. John is holding a control console, in command of the Technowargs. Dr. John: Ah. These poor simpletons! John thinks he can amass a force that can match my intellect! Well, it just proves how much of a threat he sees me as. Ryder: Please! You’re not even on his radar! Dr. John turns, startled. Ryder is a few rooftops away, revving his engine and activating his Omnitrix. Dr. John: The ruffian! Well, let’s see how well you can fight! Dr. John puts in a command, as a legion of Technowargs appear in between him and Ryder. Ryder: Not as much as a fighter, as I am quick on my feet. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Rustcharge. Rustcharge expands his rust over the Tenn-Speed, as he lifts his hands, not needing them. The Tenn-Speed races down without input, as Rustcharge punches the Technowargs away, rust spreading up them. The rust covered Technowargs turn traitor, going to attack the other Technowargs. Dr. John: No! Rust?! But, my masterpiece is foolproof! Rustcharge drives right at Dr. John, who freaks and leaps to the side, the control console going flying in the process. It lands a few feet away from Dr. John, him scurrying across the ground towards it. A rust infected Technowarg is knocked back, colliding with the console, the rust spreading across it. The rust takes control, as it turns itself off. All the Technowargs power down, the streets littered with de-activated robots. Dr. John: No! I can still salvage this! Dr. John goes for the console, when Rustcharge drives by, grabbing him by his lab coat. Dr. John is dragged away, as Rustcharge tosses him to another roof. Rustcharge: Take my advice. Stay down! Chromastone flies back down to join Articguana, the two reverting. Jane: So, is that it? Ben: Not quite. We have to help John now. Shocksquatch punches at Nailah, her ducking under the static fist. Nailah fires a sonic howl, which Shocksquatch counters with lightning, the two being blown back. Ben: She seems fully competent in close combat. Maybe a long range alien. Jane: Actually, I have another idea. Ben looks at Jane inquizively, Jane slightly blushing and looking away. She activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Cloudnine. Ben: You have Cloudnine? Nice! We’ll put her to sleep! (He activates the Omnitrix.) I’ll give you a hand! Ben slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Terraspin. Terraspin jumps into the air and spins, releasing a gust of wind. Cloudnine rides the wind, turning into a gas. Nailah and Shocksquatch are deadlocked, as Shocksquatch smirks. Nailah: What’s so funny? Accepted defeat? Shocksquatch: Our “weakest link” as you called her is about to defeat you. Shocksquatch sparks with lightning, shocking Nailah and stunning her in place. Shocksquatch ducks down holding his lightning grip, while Cloudnine blows by with the gas getting right in Nailah’s face. She scrunches her face up like she’s going to sneeze, as she begins to sway. Nailah: (Drowsily) You, can’t hold me, forever. Nailah yawns, and drops, fast asleep. Cloudnine reforms, as Shocksquatch reverts. John: Well done. You’d make a good hero. Cloudnine: Really? John: Definetely. A crowd gathers around them, Terraspin joining John and Cloudnine, the aliens reverting. Ryder drives up as well, when reporters approach. Reporter 1: John Smith, you have been inactive for a while now. What brought upon this sudden return to the limelight? Reporter 2: Ben, how long have you been partners with John Smith? Reporter 3: Who are your trainees? Reporter 4: How many transformers are there in the world?! Ben: Whoa, whoa! These guys aren’t trainees! They are members of our new team, and of equal status with me and John, if not as well known. Ryder: That’s right. Ryder walks forward, adding some swag to his movements. Ryder: We’re a team, a crew to fight all the toughest villains in the world. Crew, the Omni Crew! The reporters speak indistinctly, camera flashes blinding them as they do. John steps back with Jane, leaving Ben and Ryder in the front. John: Much better name than the Fantastic Four. Listen, I’m a man of my word. If you want me to remove that Omnitrix, I’ll do so. Jane: Thanks, John. But, maybe, I’ll hold onto it. Seeing how both Ben and Ryder tried to protect me, maybe I don’t want to be normal. Maybe, I just really want to fit in. John: That’s pretty easy to do with this group. Jane: This crew. (Giggles) The Omni Crew. John: Yeah. Could’ve been a worse name. Characters * Omni Crew ** Ben Tennyson ** Ryder ** Jane Smith ** Kairi ** Yami * Nowatch Past Characters * Omni Crew ** John Smith ** Ben Tennyson ** Ryder ** Jane Smith * Argit * Lucy Mann * Reporters Villains * Nailah * Technowargs * Dr. John Aliens Used By Jane * Brainstorm * Echo Echo * Four Arms * Chromastone * Cloudnine By Ben * Eatle (first appearance) * Kickin Hawk * Upchuck * Terraspin By Ryder * Jetray * Wildvine (first appearance) * Inspector Gadget (first appearance) * Rustcharge By John * Battle Tails (first appearance) * Malem (first appearance) * Shocksquatch Trivia * This episode shows the official formation of the Omni Crew. * Argit referring to the team as the "Fantastic Four" is based off the Marvel team of the same name. * The battle against the Technowargs was inspired by Marvel's Avengers: Age of Ultron, with the Battle of Sokovia. * Kickin Hawk's joke about "fowl breath" to Nailah is a reference to both the fact that chickens are referred to as fowls, and to the wolf from "Little Red Riding Hood." * Nailah appearing follows the trend of having major villains from a character's main series being the main foe fought while trying to recruit that member. ** Ben fought Albedo, a major enemy of his, while Ryder fought Khyber. * Jane knowing how to use Cloudnine, but not any of her other aliens, is a node to her home series, where Cloudnine was the only alien form she had complete control over right from using it for the first time. * Ryder names the team the "Omni Crew." Category:Episodes Category:Omnimania Category:Omnimania: Omni Crew Origins